1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft type mouthpiece structure, and more particularly to a soft type mouthpiece structure with water releasing and water stopping functions, that is adapted for use on water bags or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mouthpiece or nipple structure on water bags used by cyclists or outdoor goers generally falls into two types: soft and hard types. Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a soft type mouthpiece 1 is shaped like ordinary nipples of feeding bottles and is made of soft plastics like PU or silicon. The mouthpiece 1 includes a sucking head 2 having an I-shaped or cross-shaped slit 3 at a front end thereof. Due to the natural resetting squeezing of the periphery plate, water in the water bag cannot flow out through the slit 3 in a normal state, as shown in FIG. 1a. But when the soft sucking head 2 is pressed by the lips or bitten by teeth of the user, the slit 3 will open to release water in the water bag, as shown in FIG. 1b, and the user can therefore suck in the water.
Although it is easier to suck water from the water bag with a soft type mouthpiece, and the force applied by the user's mouth is extremely small, there are disadvantages. If a water bag with a soft type mouthpiece is carried in a handbag or backpack and is inadvertently squeezed by other articles in the bag or the user or other people happen to sit on the handbag or backpack, water in the water bag will flow out through the slit 3. If the handbag or backpack contains electronic articles such as electronic dictionaries, calculators, watches, these articles are likely to be damaged by the water leaked from the water bag. It is therefore necessary to enhance the practicality of soft type mouthpieces of water bags.
Referring to FIG. 2, a hard type mouthpiece 4 includes a stopper 5 and a spring 6 disposed therein, and a pressure element 7 that is protrudent on the outside. When the user bites the pressure element 7 so that the latter depresses to urge against the stopper 5 slantingly, water is stopped from flowing through the mouthpiece 4.
Although such a hard type mouthpiece can effectively control the release of water from the water bag, the force required to depress the pressure element 7 is great. Since the user has to exert a pressure on the pressure element 7 using his/her teeth while sucking in the water, such a structure requires greater skill in manipulation.